


Frame

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Gothel makss a deal with Hansel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Frame

Her witches were in danger, and not from her. It was a threat to her controlling hold of her coven. More of a threat than that pesky child that had somehow defeated all but one of her curses. She was supposed to be in an imoentratable prison. Alone. Lonley. Growing in festering hate and spite. She'd had to change a few of her plans to ensure her own blood wouldn't be her downfall. It'd been an awful lot lf work. There was no gurantee killing the pirate's pawn wouldn't bring harm on herself. But getting her to have hate in her heart was growing harder and harer the more people that noticed her. 

She needed to do something. And it was obvious that Hansel was the one after her witches. He was messy, he didn't hide his motives. And if he didn't agree, she could always use another of her bloodline to mold into exactly what she needed. She'd do better this time. She wouldn't leave them with such a caring doting parent for even a moment. 

She smirked, a behind closed doors meeting. She wasn't hiring a hit man, he was already doing it himself. She was breaking no laws whatsoever simply suggesting he cover his tracks better. He wouldn't take the fall. Gothel wouldn't take the fall. The one person that no one would believe? Oh it was perfect! And it solved all of her problems. Her insubordiante witches relieved of their lives, his sister's death avenged or whatever it was he was on about, and the pirate's daughter out of the way without having to kill her begore knowing if she'd need her. 

"I won't be publicly involved. I don't care how you go about it, spare me the details. But she'll tske the fall. I've ironed out all the details on our end. And she has plenty of motive. The cops believe I killed her father." 

"Did you?" Hansel's eyes lit up, the second hand rush of an old kill, he would love to hear all the macabre details of what it was like in the moment. "How?" 

"Oh no. He's alive and well, but he has no idea she exist." 

"You're scary." A high compliment from a man like him. 

"Why, thank you. Keep the details to yourself. If you need any help you know where to find me. Might i suggest you use this symbol in your framing?" 

Gothel showed him the coven of the eights symbol jotted down om a sheet of paper. She then pulled out a match and burned it. "Can't be too careful. Paper trails and all." 

Hansel left to start framing Tilly. He wisjed he had people so willing to do his bidding they'd take the fall for someone else's serial killing, nlt knowing that the woman he'd seen hadn't agreed to this. Not that he would have cared. And now je got to relish in his kills twice as long. The kill and as he worked on framing someone he'd never met.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Getting into gothel's head was minda fun.


End file.
